Furry Little Problem
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Chloe," he fought the urge to laugh. "Are you scared of hamsters?" she glared at him. "Oh my God," he muttered, his lips twitching upwards. "You are, aren't you?"


**A fun drabble that I had in my head for a while now. It's not long, but I hope you have fun with it!**

* * *

><p>Oliver was just stepping out of the elevator when her scream reaches his ears. "Chloe?" he calls as he runs, pushing the double doors wide open, to find his fiancée sitting on top of her desk, glaring at the floor. Files are on the floor and most importantly, her coffee is on the floor too, which meant that she got scared for real, if it meant that she got to the point where dropped her precious beverage. "Chloe?" he asks again and she looks to him with a bewildered expression. "What's wrong?" Oliver looks everywhere, trying to see if someone had break into Watchtower and calculating just how long it would take him to reach the compartment with his bow.<p>

"Oliver…" she starts swallowing the lump in her throat. "…it's…it's on the floor…just….just look!" she said pointing at the messy floor.

He stares at her for a while, and then at the floor. "What? There's nothing there except files and your coffee. Seriously, Professor, what's going on?"

"I know it's there," she growled, glaring at the floor. "Probably hiding beneath a desk or under the couch, but it's there, Oliver. I _know_ it!"

"What? What is there?"

"A rat, Oliver, there's a rat! Watchtower has a rat," she spat out shivering. "There," she screamed and pointed at the couch.

"Chloe, there's nothing there and since when do we have a rat?" he scrunched his nose.

"I don't know and I don't care. I only want that thing away from me," she whined.

"Chloe, get down from the desk," he chuckled.

"No," she said crossing her arms. "Not leaving until that beast is out of here!" Chloe huffed and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Just then, a little creature ran from under the couch to the kitchen, making Chloe scream and almost cry. Startled, Oliver just stared at the tiny thing running away. It was furry, small and brown. That was not a rat…that was a hamster.

"See? See?" she cried. "It's out to get me," she whined.

"Sidekick…that's not a rat…" Oliver started slowly. "That's a hamster!"

"Even worst!" she yelled and he jumped back surprised. "Those evil little things…" she trailed off.

"Chloe," he fought the urge to laugh. "Are you scared of hamsters?" she glared at him. "Oh my God," he muttered, his lips twitching upwards. "You are, aren't you?"

"Shut up," she whined with green eyes full of unshed tears.

He couldn't help it, he laughed before covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't laugh at me, Oliver Queen," she said.

"Chloe, hamsters are harmless," he chuckled. "Get down!"

"No!" she denied. "Harmless?" she repeated with disgusted. "They're evil! Lex Luthor's evil."

This time he couldn't help, he laughed. His brave little Sidekick, who could fight aliens; fight _Lex Luthor;_ that in the field carried two guns and was able to hack into every system…was scared of a little hamster. "Sure they are," he said straightening up and clearing his throat. "I'm pretty sure they run around, dressed in lab coats, and do experiments on fellow little hamsters!" he teased.

"You'll be sorry if we ever prove that right," Chloe glared at him. "We've seen weirder stuff happen!"

He just laughed and shook his head. Walking to her desk he looked at his fiancée with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Don't be silly, Chlo," he said. "Besides, it's not out to get you. It's Bart's pet!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?" she screeched and Oliver cringed. "Bart bought a rat?"

"Hamster," he corrected.

"Who gave in permission to do such stupid thing?" she asked, more like demanded.

"I don't know Chlo, I just know that he left it here because his Uncle is allergic! The little thing was on a cage, I guess it wasn't secure."

"I'm going to kill him," she growled. "He doesn't know how dangerous those…things…" she shuddered "…are!"

Oliver chuckled and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Why are they so dangerous? I think they're pretty cute," he shrugged.

"They bite," she whined and he raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. "When I was a kid, Lucy got a hamster. She would take it out of the cage and carry it everywhere. Lois would hold it too. So, one day, I tried to hold it and goddamn thing bit me!" she cried. "It hurt," she pouted.

"Oh my poor little Sidekick," he cooed and she slapped his arm. "Now, come on, let's leave and I'll ask Bart to catch his little friend."

"I'm not stepping a foot on this floor while that thing is free!"

Oliver sighed and thought for a moment. He shrugged and put an arm under her knees and around her waist, picking her up bridal style. "How's this?" he asked.

Chloe grinned. "My hero," she sighed softly pecking him on the lips.

"So," Oliver started. "Having a hamster as a pet is out of the question?" he teased walking towards the elevator.

"Don't joke about that," she glared at him. "We won't have such awful things around our future kids! I rather have a turtle!"

"Turtles are boring," Oliver pointed out.

"Ok, how about a dog?" Chloe asked.

Oliver thought for a moment entering the elevator and letting Chloe down. "A dog would be nice," he smiled.

In silence, they reached the garage level and when they stepped out, Chloe had an idea on her mind. "Hey Ollie? Can we pass by a pet store?"

* * *

><p>Next day, warned by Oliver to get his little pet out of Watchtower before Chloe took matter into her own hands, Bart speeded to the Watchtower, to find Chloe at her desk, calmly going through some files. "Morning, 'Licious," he greeted.<p>

Chloe looked at Bart with a blank expression. "Morning Bart," she said.

"I thought you didn't want to be here while I didn't catch my new pet," he said.

"Yes, but you should've done that yesterday, now I took matters into my own hands," she smirked leaning back in her chair.

"What did you do?" he asked, eyes widening at the evil glint in her eyes.

Bart heard a soft purr, and a beautiful black and white cat jumped to Chloe's desk meowing at him. "You…you got a cat?" he stumbled in his words.

"Yes! Meet Justice, the League's new pet," she said petting the cat's head that purred in delight. "Isn't she a sweetheart?"

"What about…what about…" he babbled when the cat looked him in the eye and licked his whiskers. "Oh my God! Millicent!"


End file.
